In a storage device storing a front-opening unified pod (FOUP) containing a semiconductor wafer, a transfer unit transfers the FOUP between a port for loading/unloading and a shelf. In the storage device including the transfer unit, if the transfer unit does not work because of a trouble or other reasons, the FOUP is manually transferred. However, the FOUP becomes larger and heavier as semiconductor wafers becomes larger these days, thus, it is difficult to handle the FOUP manually.
For example, a storage device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a manual carrier unit that enables manual operation, besides a transfer unit. The manual carrier unit includes a holding member configured to hold a flange of a FOUP, a belt joined to the holding member, a hoisting mechanism configured to hoist the belt, and a sliding mechanism configured to slide on a ceiling in a storage device. With this configuration, the FOUP can be carried manually when the transfer unit is unavailable.